


The Champion and the troll

by RougemageNick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two warriors, Nicholas Turo, Champion of Torra and leader of the Second Company of the Sanhalla order, and Dema Nora, A rare Black-Blooded Troll Pyromancer. What happens when these two fighters meet through a chance encounter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC rp i had between a friend and myself, the AU extent is that Sgrub does not happen, but the guardians don't know that. Most of the characters are OCs, along with an entire empire, the Civilization of Torra, an OC world set in the Beta Trolls Timeline. The Torrians are a proud human-like race, that preaches acceptance and justice to all. The main Character, Nicholas (who i named after myself, just his first name anyway) is a highly skilled Close Quarters fighter, who uses a sword and pistol primarily. The other Dema, is my friends OC, is a powerful Troll pyromancer, with limited ties to the Empire. The whole RP started as a shipping war between me and her, and we just continued you from there, so please, read, review and let me know what you think. Also, this is my first time writing with the intention for others to read it before its done.

I woke to a ringing. At first i thought it was my Com unit but then i realized that, it was my ears. That was when i first tried to open my eyes, which was a failure. taking a deep breath, i tried again and was surprised to see that i was lying in a crater next to my personal craft, a Torrian FTX-23 personal fighter. Thankfully, my people have self repairing materials, i could already see the parts of the ship that were broken coming back together, though that meant i was out for a while, maybe two, three hours, but well i was lucky that i wasn't in little pieces, so theres that. i check my gear, my black combat skin showed no obvious signs of damage and my sword and guns were still in there holsters, which i took a moment to put on. I had heard of the trolls having this "Captachagraph" system, but I never needed it, i mused as i looked at my left arm. Or, rather, what used to be my left arm, which was now my robotic replacement, which i call the Guardians's Cetus, a very old piece of tech my bloodline had made, but its still better then anything i can find, with all its bells and whistles. Taking a sec i called up my arms little resident, C.O.R.E., a AI that no doubt had many things to say " _Ahh, so your finally awake huh, how was your little nap, sir._ " Oh he must be upset over something "What is wrong CORE, did the jolt of me crashing mess up your house of cards?" " _Ahh, so you plan on joking when there is danger on the loose_ " That caught my attention "What do you mean and was it involved in the crash?" A serious tone filling my voice " _I mean we crashed into what looked like an Alternian strike-fighter as we left Slipspace, which is why we are here on this world_ " Damn, why does there always have to be a danger, can i ever just crash in peace, sighing i continue "Can you raise the fleet or are the Comms down?" " _The comms are down, and the crash knocked out the normal transponder, and the emergency one has yet to be replaced."_ "Yeah, sorry about that, we have yet to dock with a suitable ship yet, I mean, i only trust my engineers back on my ship. Sorry" " _Well you better hope that the ship finishes repairing before You have to face whatever was piloting that fighter."_ "Yeah yeah, no worries, i can handle anything that may come for-" it was at that moment that i was roughly face-planted into the ground "Fuck, get off me" releasing a small amount of fire out of my back to knock my attacker away as i flipped into a crouch, pulling my sword, Redemption, the blade of Light of Justice, and preparing more energy to burn for the fight. "So your the pathetic lowblood who attacked me?" "Attacked you? All i did was drop out of Slipspace, you just happen to be in front of the exit point-" " **LIES** " and with that she jumped at me, surging forward to strike. " **FLASHBANG** " I yelled as i dropped the stun bomb, rolling away to protect my hearing and activating my shades to protect my vision. After it went off, i heard a laughing "Ahahaha, pathetic lowblood, i don't need to see to fight" and with that she began to suck the oxygen from the air. Reacting quickly, i activated my full helm and hazmat seals. Gasping for the air in the suit, I retorted "Nice try need a little more then some oxygen deprivation to kill me" That was when i saw the arrows streaking towards me, glowing red hot with the fire upon them. Bringing up my left arm, i activated the shield and commanded it to absorb, catching the arrows mid flight. i then slammed my sword's pommel into the inside arm and commanded to Redirect, sending the pyrokinetic energy into my blade, "You know what they say, Fight fire with Fire, BLAZE MAXIMA" Swinging my blade in a long sweep towards the troll, distracting her, then i rolled near enough to her to get a hit in, removing her left arm. "Haha, not so tough-" As i was taunting her, she punched me in my helmet, knocking me a good four five feet back, "OW. Ok then, flames erupting along my suit, lets party, QUAKE" Slamming my sword into the ground, creating a localized tremor around her, debilitating her and knocking her off balance,  "FREEZE" slamming my blade again creating a line of ice to trap her legs and keeping her from moving, "Now, DIE" I leap in the air, but "Nice try" i hear and see two arrows streaking towards my chest just as they hit, taking the hit, i flipped ion the air, to redirect the momentum of the arrows back towards the troll, landing next to her and with a single swing, sliced her head off. That was when the real fight began, because with that, the head exploded, knocking me back a good ten feet, right into my ship, and the true form of my foe was revealed, which looked the same, now that i got a good look at her. She was at least six feet and 6 inches tall,  _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between two warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are really just exposition, Nicholas explaining who he is, what he does, and the tech available to him, as well as the culture of his people. Sorry if this isn't as good as the last one. If it turns out not good enough, i can skip a few pieces, and go straight to the next part of our RP

After rigging a small Transmitter to signal a pickup, I convinced my new acquaintance  to sit and chat, it was how i learned her name, Dema, and that she wasn't a servant to the grand Bitch herself, which means i could make her an ally. The nearest Torrian ships were some distance away, and, since we lack the psychic warp tech of the Trolls, were still several days away. She had asked why we lacked psychic warp tech, which lead to our current conversation.

"Ok so where as most Trolls are naturally psychic, with many of the TKers being conscripted as the horrid "Helmsman", Torrans lack psychics in general, due to the presence of natural bio energy we named MANA, which gave us the power of the elements. Many Torrans only have a small amount of this energy, though there are techniques and augmentations to increase our body's ability to store and distribute the energy. My gauntlet" Flexing my left arm, indicating it  "grantes me massive reserves of our energy, though I'm not sure from where."  Shaking my head as i thought of the possibilities, none of which are very good. The use of this energy is included in most of Torran tech and life in general. Our Warp tech is us using the energy to alter the universe around the ship, creating a sort of zone that allows the ships to travel the distances between stars very quickly, but it takes a long time to recharge, though since my people became star born nomads, after the Bitch took our world, we improved it to only a couple of hours recharge." 

"Ok so Mana provides the energy for your travel, and probably everything else right?"

"Yes it does, why?"

"Well, it just seems a little farfetched."

"Well im not the best person to explain this shit, im just a soldier, a top ranking commander, but still just a soldier, if you want a better explanation, talk to one of the scienctists if you see one." I shrugged, as  i was still unsure how much of our tech would have worked if we never gained MANA in the first place.


End file.
